


Fourpaw's Journey

by Party_City_Worms



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Four-centric, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Minor Character Death, Originally a LW, and others will appear later on, if that wasnt clear enough, some character tags are minor, sorry the description sucks hjdfajksd its 5 am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Party_City_Worms/pseuds/Party_City_Worms
Summary: When the time comes for a prophecized calamity to arrive, nine cats, from both inside and outside of Skyclan, must come together and go on a peralous journey to stop it at it's source.Did I say nine cats?What I meant to say was thirteen.
Relationships: Blue Link & Green Link & Red Link & Shadow Link & Vio Link, Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Fourpaw's Journey

**Author's Note:**

> This is uh,, my first crossover fic,, not sure how big the cross section of these two fandoms are, but! I sold my soul to kitty soap opera long ago, and with LU being one of my biggest hyperfixation... this was nessecary.
> 
> NOTE: This takes place within an au where Skyclan never left the gorge. There will be no spoilers for any of the arcs, super editions, mangas, or novellas.

"...From this moment forward, until you are to recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Fourpaw."

It would have been a nice moment for them to remember.

Except for the fact that Red had become overwhelmed and almost let out a yowl of emotion, and so Vio forced his brothers out of the way and leapt into the body, shoving Red back out.

Red was so startled and offended by this that he opened his mouth to yell at Vio, but instead he felt Shadow slap his tail over his mouth instead.

"Come on mousebrain, unlike me you're only gonna get to experience this just the once," Shadow said with a wink, playfully nudging Blue and Green as they watched the now Vio-controled body they 'shared' (more like took turns inhabiting) finish the rest of the ceremony.

"Leafstrike."

A fluffy (oh so fluffy), large (oh so large), brown tom with a scarred face and only one eye perked up, a wide grin forming on his face as his ginger mate nudged him supportively to go forward.

"You joined Skyclan many moons ago, and have time and time again shown your honor and bravery in battle. I feel strongly that you are the best choice of mentor to Fourpaw, and I know you will not let me down."

As stoic as Vio may be, he couldn't help but slightly cower at the size of his (their) new mentor. 

Leafstrike bowed his head to touch noses with the short apprentice, and as much as Vio reached up on his toes, he only just barely was able to tap it against his own nose.

The clan cheered, chanting the new name of Fourpaw to the sky, and Vio shrunk back in embarrassment, all while their new mentor beamed with pride. Loudest of all came the deep proud yowls of their grandfather, Smith, who as his name suggested was a once a kittypet, now an elder who had joined the clan to help raise his grandson.

_

"I'll take you on a tour of the territory," Leafstrike began, but noticing the expression on the apprentices face, he paused and gently motioned with his tail towards the fresh kill pile. "You should grab something to eat, first. You can introduce yourself to the other apprentices while your at it, though I suppose you probably already know most of them..."

Vio remained silent, not wanting to speak up about how he and his brothers rarely ever left the nursery, and therefore only knew the apprentices who came to vist to bring fresh moss.

"...Either way, there *is* another new apprentice, the one who the daylight warriors found hiding by the border. He's just as new as you are, I'm sure the two of you will get along."

___

The five of them had decided to skip out on dining with the other apprentices, though the fluffy cream tom Cloudpaw had offered them to join him in eating a fat squirrel.

Instead, Green had lept into the body, as the most socially outgoing of the brothers (except maybe Shadow, but that didn't count in the slightest, as Shadow refused to ever take control, claiming that he's already lived once and that was enough of being responsible for his actions as he would ever want.)

"Are you ready?" Leafstrike asked, causing Green to jump.

"Uh- yeah," Green's eyes kept flickering back and forth between Leafstrike and his brothers. "Um-" He flinched as Shadow bit his tail.

Leafstrike's eager smile fell into a frown. "Are you feeling alright, Fourpaw? We can stop by the medicine cat's den if you-"

"I'm fine!" Green said, a little too quickly. "Where to first?"

The older cat didn't seem convinced, but continued regardless. "...We'll vist the border that runs along twolegplace first," he nodded to the north, "Some of our best warriors come from there."

Green shuffled his paws as he heard his brothers begin to argue.

"Daylight warriors? Some of our best?" Blue hissed, "As if! A bunch of spoiled pets if you ask me."

"Don't be so rude, Blue, you know that we need them to keep the clan going,"

"Personally I find that daylight warriors are more pleasant to be around then the others-"

"Oh please, Vio! Since when have you been talking to those kittypets?"

"Well I haven't spoken to them, but from what I've observed,"

"Wait, you've been spying on them?"

"No-"

"Hey?" Green hissed under his breath to shut them up, turning his head just slightly so they'd get the message.

Leafstrike looked over Green's shoulder, tilting his head in confusion. "Are you SURE you're alright, Fourpaw?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine."

___

Leafstrike was starting to grow deeply concerned with his new apprentice.

It seemed that every other moment, Fourpaw was hissing under his breath, whispering to something unseen behind him, or jumping at nothing at all.

He had rarely seen Fourpaw before this, despite him having been in camp when the short cat was born. He and his mate, Maplefeather, had even been there to help bring herbs. (Maplefeather had even inquired to him about maybe having kits of their own at the time, so she would have milk to help nurse the kits, as the only other queen in the nursery's milk was drying up fast, but he didn't feel ready to be a father, and said no.)

But after the initial helping and mourning, he rarely saw the tiny kit ever leave the nursery, not even to play or to pester the older kits and apprentices. 

From what he HAD seen, this sort of jumpiness was normal for Fourpaw. But it was concerning nonetheless.

They eventually made it to the fence that signal the start of the twoleg yards, only to see a familar golden tabby tom with a blue collar resting along the fence.

"Noblewhisper?" Leafstrike asked, titling his head. He didn't know the daylight warrior well, only enough to know he was one of the better respected ones, and had even been in consideration for deputy despite his young age. "Shouldn't you be in camp? You missed the apprentice ceremony."

Noblewhisper gave a quizzical look down at the two, taking a moment to groom his paw. "Didn't you hear the new rule?"

Fourpaw shuffled his paws, ears pinned to his head as he looked nervously around. "The one about traveling in pairs?"

Suddenly Leafstrike felt like an idiot. "Right, right. The dog on loose... You can come with us. I was just taking my," He puffed out his chest in pride, "*brand new* apprentice out on a tour of the territories. You can come with us, we'll take you back to camp and from there, you'll probably get sent on patrol."

___

It was a long, awkward silence of a walk back to camp. Noblewhisper had his head held high, the tiny silver trinket that hung from his collar making tiny clinking sounds as it hit the metal loop which kept it attached. (He just hadn't had time to stuff moss in it to keep it quiet, he promised. Blue was ready to take control and slice his dumb ear open.)

By the time they got back, Green's paws ached, his legs were sore, and he felt just about ready to pass out. 

Leafstrike seemed to notice this, and told him he could take it easy for the rest of the night.

"This is humiliating..." Green mumbled under his breath, sulking to the apprentice's den. 

"It's 'cause your legs are short."

"Wow. Thanks Shadow. Very insightful," Green said sarcastically, glancing back at Leafstrike and Noblewhisper as they dipped their heads in goodbye and parted ways.

"Hey!" Came a chipper voice, and Cloudpaw happily strolled towards them.

"Oh no," Blue groaned, "Not HIM."

"You say that about everyone," Red playfully pointed out, "Lets give him a chance!"

"Here! Follow me, I spent all afternoon preparing a nest for you," Cloudpaw purred, affectionately butting his head against Green's shoulder.

"Ew. We barely know you, weirdo."

"He's just being friendly!"

"Still weird."

Cloudpaw continued to blather on. "It's just me, you, and Harepaw right now. Have you met him yet? He's a bit snappy right now, but he was a rogue before joining, after all. I'm sure he'll warm up eventually."

"...Is it crowded in there?" Green asked, a bit doubtful as he looked at the cave entrance.

"Not at all! Theres enough space for at least ten apprentices, maybe even more, if you didn't want personal space. You have to squeeze to get in, though!"

Green hesitated as he watched the walking ball of fluff enter, snorting in amusement as his fur squeezed against his sides.

"...Hey." Green whispered, looking to Shadow.

"Yeah?"

"...IS it crowded in there?"

"...I mean... maybe?"

As Green and his brothers entered the den, they saw three nests, spaced awkwardly apart, with another cream tom, this time with a ginger face, paws, and tail, lazily lounging in the one closest to the entrance.

"Hey Harepaw! This is Fourpaw, he's the new apprentice I was telling you about-"

"Fourpaw? These names couldn't get any stupider, everyone has four paws."

Cloudpaw looked away, lowering his head. "Erm, that may be..."

Green shook his head. "Don't worry, it's not a sensitive subject for me. I was the forth in my litter,"

"Or maybe I was," Vio hummed.

"Or me." Red agreed.

"It could have been any of us." Blue snorted.

"But it was definitely me," Shadow said with a smirk, only for Blue to cuff him in the ear.

"You're the only one it couldn't have been."

Suddenly, Cloudpaw was waving his paw infront of Green's face. "Fourpaw? Hello? Earth to Fourpaw?" 

"Sorry, got distracted. My mom died giving birth, so we got named after our birth order."

Harepaw hesitated, taking note of his apparent lack of siblings.

"And..."

"I was the only kit that made it past the night."

The den was silent except from the buzz of insects outside.

"...Oh. Uh... Sorry. I... I guess." Harepaw said, trying not to make eye contact. (To which Shadow responded to by hopping over to where the tom lay and staring him in the eyes. It would have been funnier if the others could see him too.)

"Enough about me," Green shook his head, "What about you guys?"

"Why should I tell you anything?" Harepaw growled. 

"That's fair enough!" Cloudpaw said quickly, changing subjects. "I visted Sunshine today,"

"Who's Sunshine?" Green asked.

"She's-"

"His made up kittypet girlfriend."

"She's not made up!" Cloudpaw huffed, obviously embaressed. "And don't say kittypet, that's a rude word. She's a house cat."

"Oh what a gentleman," Harepaw replied in a flat, bored tone. "Does she live in this neighborhood?"

"Um, no, she's in the next one over,"

"And she's not real."

Green decided he would tune out the rest of this conversation and he stared at their sleeping set up.

The den *was* spacious.

If you didn't count his brothers pressed against him trying not to get in the other apprentices way.

It felt cramped.

And uncomfortable.

As Cloudpaw and Harepaw's arguement grew louder, Green felt more and more claustrophobic.

"Um, I'm gonna- Bye."

And with that, he rushed out of the den.

"Wait, don't-!" 

But Cloudpaw was cut off, assumedly by Harepaw.

Green, followed by his brothers, rushed up the walkways of the cliffs, up to the elder's den.

"Who's there-?!" Came the familiar gruff voice of their grandfather, and Green launched himself as him to bury himself in his fur.

"Wh- Fourpaw? Whatcha doin' up here, kiddo?"

"...Can I stay in here with you tonight?"

Smith's face softened, but only slightly. "You're an apprentice now, Fourpaw."

As Green prepared for him to tell him to go back down to the apprentice's den, Smith drew him closer with his paw. 

"...Just for tonight. But ya' can't keep running from your problems, Fourpaw. You aren't a kit anymore."

___

But the set of five would continue to run from their problems.

Spending time with the other apprentices was awkward. Cloudpaw was so much older then him, in fact many cats noted that if he didn't keep sleeping through training, he would have been a warrior at least two moons ago by now. It didn't help how overbearing he was, asking if they were okay every 5 seconds. Harepaw was almost the complete opposite, so standoffish that being near him made them feel even more uncomfortable then they already were.

Leafstrike was nice, sure, but he'd gotten even more gentle with them. It was beyond humiliating, being treated like he was a helpless little kit. It didn't help that their legs were way too short, or that whoever was in control had to deal with the distractions of their brothers.

They'd managed to convince their grandpa and leader to let them sleep at the top of the gorge, so they had more space. (That being said, Smith had moved up there with them to keep an eye on them.)

At least they were good at hunting.

Whoever wasn't in control would spread out and look for prey, and keep an eye on it. It made finding catches a whole lot easier, and being praised was nice.

But all five of the brothers agreed, this sucked. It sucked a lot. 

Maybe they could get a new mentor instead.

___

Talking with Lionstar wasn't pleasant, and none of the brothers had wanted to do it, but eventually they managed to force Vio too, as he was most convincing.

Lionstar agreed, allowing them to be mentored by their grandfather instead. (A skeptical decision to the other clan members. Family mentoring family was already frowned upon, but Smith was an elder, and had never had proper warrior training.)

They felt incredibly guilty about it. Though Leafstrike wouldn't confront them about it, is was clear he was heartbroken. He had been so excited to recieve his first apprentice, and even though he was too gentle with them, he had cared a lot. Too much. That's why they had to ditch him.

They didn't talk much with the other apprentices anymore either. Cloudpaw tried at first, but the more Fourpaw avoided him, the more Cloudpaw gave up. They were sure Harepaw was glad to see them gone, too.

It had been at least half a moon into their apprenticeship by the time that things started to get weird.

Unable to sleep, Blue took control of the body and sat at the edge of the gorge, watching the stars.

It HAD been peaceful, until he heard the sound of someone barreling through the underbrush, nearly knocking him over. 

"Hey, watch it, foxbreath-"

"My apologies, but if you would please move-"

"No! What's your- Wait! *You?*"

"Aren't you Fourkit? You should be back in the nursery, what are you doing all the way up here?"

That made Blue's blood boil. "It's FourPAW, but you wouldn't know, would you, mangepelt?"

The tom, a 'daylight warrior' (as if any twoleg would want such a nasty looking cat, with that patchy fur that looks like he has mange) name Wolfeyes, was trying his best to remain dignified. "I've been missing for a good reason. My housefolk haven't let me out-"

"Sure you have housefolk,"

"I have a pedigree, in fact. But that's besides the point. I need to speak to Lionstar, it's incredibly urgent and can't wait another moment."

"You just wanted to ditch us because of that dog that's been wandering around!"

"I think I know very well how dangerous that dog can be, now if you'd please move out of my way,"

"No!"

Wolfeyes took a deep breath, drawing his teeth back into a snarl, and pressed his forehead against Blue's. "Move out of my way NOW, kit, or you'll be in more trouble then you already are."

Blue still wasn't going to back down, so Red shoved him out of the body and took control, cowering back. "S-so sorry Wolfeyes, I'll move."

Wolfeyes untensed, and gave him a curt nod. "Thank you. I'll be on my way, then."

And with that, the half-bald warrior jumped quickly down the ledge to the leaders den.

"...Let's follow him." 

"What? No! That's not allowed!" Green gasped, much to the amusement of his brothers.

"Come *on* Green, don't you want to lnow whats so important?" Shadow teased, pouncing him.

"...Red?"

Red wiggled a bit. "Let's do it!"

They snuck their way down the ledge to the leaders den, keeping close to the wall as to not be seen.

Staying quiet, the five brothers strained to hear the hushed whispers of Wolfeyes and Lionstar.

"It attacked him?

"Yes. I think... you know..."

"...It seems so. Will you take him farther away?"

"That would require me to leave my housefolk."

"...It's for the good of us all."

"To- one moment."

Red jumped as he heard the pawsteps draw closer.

The golden eyes of Wolfeyes stared him down. "Fourpaw. Leave. This doesn't concern you."

"...Sorry."

Red sulked away, trying to strain to hear what he could as he left, but their whispers had become so hushed he couldn't hear a thing.

"Let's just... go to sleep. I'm tired."

"...Sounds like a good plan."

As Red curled up in his nest of moss, feeling the cold incorporeal bodies of his brothers press against him, feeling warm inside, he drifted into a deep slumber.

And when he woke, his brothers beside him, he was in a world of stars.

___

Before anyone could speak, a starry golden she-cat padded out of the darkness, legs just as short as their own, a warm look in her eyes as she purred, "Hello my sons. It's wonderful to finally meet you."

Red's eyes were wide in awe, tears beginning to form, only to get cut off by Shadow.

"Um- Did we die again? I was promised to be able to live to adulthood this time."

The golden she-cat laughed, stepping forward to give each brother a lick on the head. "Don't worry Shadowpaw, you're still alive."

This time, it was Green's turn to cut someone off. "Are- are you our mother?"

"Who else would I be? My name is Goldenheart, and Im your mom."

"I- I didn't think we'd ever meet you-"

"I'm sorry my little ones, but I'm not here for a happy reunion. I bring a message from the stars for you."

"A message?" Red echoed.

"...A warning."

Goldenheart fluffed out her fur, and took a deep breath.

Suddenly, her eyes began to glow a bright white, brighter then the brightest star. Her posture changed, to something more confident, something more powerful, something imposing.

As she spoke, her words crumbled the ground beneath them, piece by piece and bit by bit.

"Our world has begun to break apart, calamity ebbs at our borders. Only with the missing patch may you repair what will be lost."

The brothers were stunned into silence.

Finally, Blue spoke up.

"Wait! What do you mean?! What's going to happen?"

Goldenheart's eyes softened, and she dipped her head. "I'm sorry my sweet children, but even I'm not certain what it means."

"B-but! You're a Starclan cat! You have to know-"

"Darling, Shadowpaw was a Starclan cat once too."

"Excuse me, what's that supposed to mean?"

"All I'm saying is that dying doesn't make you any more special or more knowledgeable then anyone else. It only makes you more dead."

Vio snorted. "Comforting."

"It's only the truth. I must leave, but listen to me when I tell you that you five cannot make this journey alone. Eight others, some of Skyclan, others outsiders, have also recieved this message. You must work together to fulfill the prophecy."

"How do we know who it is?"

"Simply follow me through the sky, my dears. Tommorow you should prepare, by the night I will arrive to lead you away."

The next day, they weren't sure what to do.

The only person they'd really want to say goodbye to was Smith, but... It would hurt less if they didn't say anything at all. Also he probably would refuse to let them leave, anyways.

The day felt like it moved so slowly, and they all felt quite out of it. 

But they were chosen for this.

And that meant...

Well.

It meant they had to do it.

It was destiny.

And so, that night, while their grandfather and the rest of the clan slept, the five brothers snuck out of camp, looking to the sky for guidance.

A star shot accross the sky, and with Green in control, they bounded through the grass, beyond the woods, until they found themselves too exausted to keep going.

The sky was still full of stars, the shooting star reappearing in the sky, leading them away.

"Slow down!" Green called to the stars, "We need to rest! Please!"

But the stars did not respond.

"Please, we can't go any farther, wait for us!"

The shooting stars only grew more distant, leaving them behind.

His chest heaved, out of breath, legs sore, eyes beginning to grow black spots, head feeling fuzzy.

Finally, after hours of running, he collapsed, blacking out into a void of darkness.

___

"Hey. Wake up."

"He's still asleep, he has to be really tired-"

"He needs to wake up! We have to keep moving!"

"*Please* Harepaw, stop being-"

Wait. Harepaw?

Green blearily lifted his head, seeing Cloudpaw and Harepaw looking down at him with concern.

"D' y' two follo' m'?"

"Speak clearly, idiot."

"Harepaw! Be nice to him, he could have died!"

"Did you two follow me?" Green asked more articulately.

"No," Cloudpaw admitted, "We didn't even know you left... I didn't even know Harepaw left, I was saying goodbye to Sunshine."

"We found you here passed out. What happened?"

Cloudpaw gave Harepaw a smug look. "You mean you found him, and I found you tending to his wounds and making sure he was okay?"

"Shut up." 

"Softie."

"I said-"

Green interupted them. "But... did... did you two have the dream as well?"

The two other apprentices exchanged glances.

"...Yeah." Harepaw admitted.

"Me as well," Cloudpaw dipped his head.

"... Who visted you?"

They both stayed silent.

"...Alright. We don't have to share."

"Good." Harepaw huffed. "Lets keep moving."

"We can't keep moving now! Fourpaw needs to rest!"

Green shook his head, looking to his brothers who stood awkwardly around him. "...No, I'm fine. We should really keep going. Do either of you know where the stars were taking us?"

Cloudpaw shook his head, as did Harepaw.

"Let's just... keep going straight, then."

The 'trio' wandered through the forest, Harepaw and Cloudpaw occasionally slowing down as to not make Fourpaw feel bad for going so slow. 

They stopped every so often to catch their breaths, as well as catch something to eat.

"Do you think we're going in the right direction?" Cloudpaw asked, staring up at the sky as the sun started to set.

"Only one way to find out," Harepaw muttered, "We just have to keep going."

___

Wolfeyes slinked through the dark of the night, trying to stay silent.

This was his mission.

From the moment he had joined Skyclan, he knew this day would come.

In fact, knowing this day would come was why he had joined the clan in the first place.

It had been a normal day, his housefolk had let him into the garden to bask in the sun, when he heard commotion nearby.

Several cats had gathered in the street, murming their worries to eachother, whispering in hushed tones.

When he had approached them, they showed to him two tiny kittens, who couldn't have been more then a few days old.

Their mother was with them, breaking into sobs, crying for her kits.

When he asked what was wrong, he was informed that the ancestors they worshipped had sent them a warning. Showing him the small ginger tomkit, they spoke of a prophecy of doom, that would bring great danger to the little one, and the clan.

For his own safety, they were taking him and his sister to be raised by housefolk (twolegs, they called them). 

The problem was, they couldn't find a place for them.

Wolfeyes, at the time simply known as his name of Wolfie, made a promise to them that he would keep an eye on the two kits, ensuring they stayed safe.

To keep in contact with the clan, he agreed to become a warrior, if only as a show so his frequent vists to bring updates wouldn't be questioned.

And just under a month ago, doom certainly had come.

A dog had broken loose in the neighborhood, and despite the fact that the two kits (well, they were rather grown at this point, around 10 moons old) were kept indoors at all times, it had broken into the house, grabbing the ginger tom in it's mouth, tearing it to shreds and almost snapping his neck. Having heard the commotion, Wolfeyes jumped into action and fought off the dog with claws to it's eyes, giving the housefolk just enough time to rush the ginger tom to the vet.

And he had been at vet for half a month now, and Wolfeyes wasn't sure if he would return.

Pyro, for that was the doom boy's name, had always been an energetic cat, though to put it simply, he'd been a bit spoiled. Wolfeyes would speak with him through the screen windows, occasionally the door, telling him about the clan. It was only fair he knew of his origins, after all.

The ginger tom would always whine and ask why he couldn't go out and join the clan, but Wolfeyes simply had to sigh and tell him it was for his own good.

And it was.

But now, Lionstar told him to take him even further away.

And... he wasn't sure if it was the safest option.

Perhaps it was safest for the clan, to keep him away.

But he had a sinking feeling that that was the entire goal.

Not to keep Pyro safe, but rather, to use him as bait.

The thought made him sick.

Several nights ago, he had a dream, with a prophecy for him. It wanted him to follow the meteor shower, but he didn't want to leave, not until Pyro was back from the vet.

He had to know he was okay.

He knew a bit of housefolk speak, mostly his own name, important words like 'dinner', 'vet', and stuff like that.

It was enough to eavesdrop on the neighbor's conversations to try and see if he could find any information on Pyro.

Patiently waiting until his housefolk had left, he managed to get the door open with his paws, and snuck out the front. They hadn't been letting him out since the attack, in fact they hadn't even been leaving much. It was a miracle he was able to get out to warn Lionstar in the first place. 

But either way, they were gone for the moment, so he snuck through the garden and over the fence.

Splash, Pyro's sister, was gazing out the window with a bored expression on her face, lighting up when she saw Wolfeyes come near.

Scratching at him through the window, and eventually with his instructions, learning to open it (he didn't want to, but it was for the best), so he could come in.

"Pyro's back from the vet! He's covered in bandages and he's got this big cone on his neck, let me take you to him!"

He let her lead him to Pyro, who upon their arrival, jumped up in the carrier he was in, banging his head.

"Wolfie! Wolfie you came, oh man I wasn't sure if they were gonna let you out, it was miserable there! Everything smelled so weird and scary, ugh, you won't believe how many times they had to keep poking me with needles! It was so gross, but I'm finally home! How did you get in?"

Wolfeyes smiled. "Well, for someone who almost died, you sure are feeling chatty."

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't figure out by now, 
> 
> Fourpaw: Four  
> Leafstrike: Time  
> Lionstar: Generic king of hyrule stand in  
> Cloudpaw: Sky  
> Maplefeather: Malon  
> Harepaw: Legend  
> Sunshine: Sun  
> Noblewhisper: Warriors  
> Wolfeyes/Wolfie: Twilight  
> Pyro: Wild
> 
> Other named characters not listed here are unnamed in canon/only implied to exist.
> 
> Wonder where Wind and Hyrule went....


End file.
